


A day to remember

by Coloured_Rainbow



Series: I miss you, sometimes. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen, HUMAN AU!!, christmas timmmeee, my personal favourite, sans is dark skinned jus so ya yknow, very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: It’s just a Christmas party. Parties are supposed to be fun--why wasn’t he having any fun?





	A day to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals :)

It’s just a party. Parties are supposed to be fun--why wasn’t he having any fun?

Sans glanced around the room nervously at the varying people Papyrus had invited. He knew most of them, recognized their faces and matched them with names when they stopped near him to say hello. He wasn’t popular, per se, but more like a grandma who knows everyone’s parents; he got around.

Maybe he felt bad about leaving you. When you had come up and asked to hang out earlier, he immediately felt sick. As of late, whenever he began to think of you he could feel his palms get sweaty and his throat get dry and he didn’t know what was wrong with him. So, you came up and asked to hang out and, naturally, he lied and said he had somewhere else to be. Well, he technically did have to go to this party, but he didn’t tell you that; he was anxious you might ask to come with. You looked somewhat disappointed, but he couldn’t bare the thought of being with you. It was strange, it wasn’t like he was angry towards you or even upset--you were the nicest, most kind person he’d ever met. He was just . . . nervous. And being at this party wasn’t helping. Everyone was talking and laughing over the speakers that were blasting festive music from all sorts of strange religious holidays--Papyrus didn’t want to exclude anybody. People were drinking and eating and talking and crowding around him.

Still not as nerve-wracking as being around you.

Sans lifted a hand up to his face, feeling the heat radiating off of his dark cheeks after you crossed his mind. Subsequently, he picked his glass up off of the table, exchanging it for the Santa hat on his head. Shaking off his hair and letting it breathe for the first time since the party started, he took a swig of holiday punch. Maybe he was thinking about it too much. He should just go have a good time and party while he can. He could worry about his feelings any other day.

Just as he placed his hat back onto his matted hair, he froze at a loud voice coming from behind him.

“H-Hey, Sans!” Sans turned around to see you, looking very unlike yourself. You looked sweaty and tired, you face flushed a bright pink that made Sans gulp. You were wearing a green Christmas sweater and sweatpants, along with striped socks covering your shoeless feet.

He managed to choke out your name in surprise, clearing his throat and starting again. “uh, hey. whaddya doin’ here?”

“What’re you doin’ here?” You slurred, flashing Sans a wide, lazy grin. “This’s the thing you had to go ta? Well,” you paused to laugh, “I don’t blame ya. Good party.”

Sans’ brow furrowed. “you okay?”

“Heh, am I okay…?” You mumbled. “M’fine! Never been better!”

“i didn’t take you for a drinker.”

“What?? Pft, I didn’t drink nothin’, Sans.”

“...it’s pretty clear ya did.” 

You giggled darkly, walking close enough to him that your feet were touching. “An’ whaddya gonna do about it, huh Sansta?” Sans couldn’t help but let out an airly laugh at the pun. 

“take you home,” he said with a bit too much amusement.

“Hm, ya gonna--” You paused and smirked, reaching up to gently flick the ball of fluff on the end of Sans’ hat, making him flinch. “Ya gonna put me on the naughty list?” Sans swallowed hard, taking a step back.

“u-uhm,” shit, it was happening again. He could feel his body began to overheat, his face practically on fire. “i don’t--”

“Y’know how I know you’re the real Sansta?” Sans paused, not knowing how to reply. You smirked. “I’ll tell ya. First off, the hat. Heheh obvious… y’know the second one?”

Sans looked away. “c’mon, let’s get you home.”

You licked your lips, talking softly. “C’mon, guess.” Sans remained silent, unsure of where you was going with this. Suddenly, you stepped even closer, gently placing a hand on his stomach. “Can’t ‘ave Sansta without the bowl full of jelly,” you grinned.

Sans made a soft strangled noise, backing up against the table when you pushed against his gut. You gently trailed a finger along the trim of his pants, looking up into his eyes. He stayed quiet, focusing on the intense sound of his breathing and the sudden ringing in his ears, only making noise when you stuck you hand up his shirt, gently squeezing the flesh on his side. Letting out a small squeak, Sans’ hand shot down to grab your wrist, holding your hand in place.

“weneedtogetyououtofhere,” he stammered quickly, looking around the room to find anyone who might’ve saw that.

“I’m having fun!” you laughed. “I never have fun at parties!”

“Uh…”

“You could have fun too,” you chuckled. “You always love a good party.”

“no, i--” He cut himself short, flinching when you other hand came up to poke his side. He let go of you in surprise, giving you time to grab onto _his_ wrists. You first pinned them to the table, then wrapped your arms around him to hold his hands behind his back. He stood there, helpless, too shaky and weak to resist. You looked him up and down and Sans could practically see you undressing him with your eyes before you leaned down--suddenly seeming much bigger than you actually were--hovering you nose above his neck and taking a deep breath. Sans sucked in a sharp breath when you brushed your cheek against his. 

“You smell like peppermint,” you giggled into his ear.

He went to talk, but it more out as a pitiful choking noise. You laughed when he did, pressing your lips against his jaw line. Sans’ legs immediately shot together as he tried to contain himself, his fists almost clenching hard enough to dig into his own skin. You worked all over, giving him small pecks around his neck and on his rough facial hair, leaving him a pathetic puddle that practically melted into you. He let his hands fall to his side when you freed his wrists, letting you blindly search his stomach. 

He couldn't help but loudly curse, reflexively gripping onto your side. As soon as he did, his mind shot back to reality and he gathered up the strength to push you back. He gripped his chest, his body heaving with every shallow breath. Sans glanced around, shrinking under the strange looks people were giving him. When he looked back at you, you looked disappointed, but he forced himself to walk away from you and disregard any urges to run back.

“Where are you goin’?” You called after him.

“home.” He quickly left into the crowd without looking back, slowly making his way to a jog, and then a run.

Thinking about what happened made his palms start to sweat and his face get warm, but… suddenly those feelings made a lot more sense.


End file.
